


Close to Bad Decisions

by phangelica



Series: spooky week bingo fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Alcohol, Depression, M/M, No cheating, Resentment, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, angsty, but like internal angst not relationship angst, thinking about cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: Dan leaves Phil alone at a party and Phil accidentally gets too drunk when Chris Hemsworth hits on him.bingo square: celebrity





	Close to Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo. so to preface this, i don't think any of this would ever happen LOL this is just a story that came to me. i usually write more lighthearted stuff but for some reason this got a bit serious. check out the tags and lmk if there's anything else that needs to be properly tagged.

Phil stood at the entrance to a swanky BBC event feeling out of place and alone. Dan and Phil had been invited to this strange BBC event at the last minute with some executives claiming that no other representative from the radio was able to go. Phil had been slightly intrigued by this event where, according to the BBC, the “best and brightest” were going to be but Dan was in one of his moods. Phil still didn’t completely understand where Dan went when he got like this but he knew that there was not going to be a way to get him to go. 

Phil definitely wished he could have stayed home with him. Even when Dan isn’t his more “fun” self, there’s nowhere else Phil would rather be. Actually, especially when Dan wasn’t at his best, Phil longed to stay near him. Phil offered to stay with Dan what must have been a thousand times leading up to the event. Dan always just rejected him and told him he had to go to represent the radio and that he didn’t want to “drag Phil down.”

Phil honestly can’t convey the heartbreak he feels when he hears that sentiment from Dan. How can Dan drag him down if all he does is lift him up? So even though this event seemed surreal, Phil found himself unable to have fun. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Dan. He had texted him no less than three times since he had left their flat.

_Phil: Are you sure you don’t want me to turn around? I don’t mind really._

_Phil: Just got off the car. This place looks really fancy. I feel really out of place :/_

_Phil: Please respond so I know you’re okay._

All texts went unanswered. Phil knew it was irrational but he found himself getting frustrated with Dan. He hates when Dan gets like this and pushes him away when what he really should be doing is bringing him closer. Maybe. Again, Phil doesn’t really know what these moods are but he knows how he feels. Do Phil’s emotions matter? It feels like they rarely do.  
He decides to text Dan one last time before he gives up. 

_Phil: I really wish I was with you right now._

Phil decides to let it go with the text. If he has to be at this party, he might as well make the most of it. There’s an open bar in the corner and since no one here even cares about him, might as well make it his new home.  
-  
He’s approximately six piña coladas in when he sees him. Chris Hemsworth standing a couple feet away. Phil is definitely feeling those six drinks in his bloodstream as he openly gawks at him. He thinks his mouth may even be slightly open but it seems he can’t control his face right now. 

How is it possible that he’s even more attractive in person? Phil thought he was interested in Thor but in reality the real life man standing in front of him was millions of times better than whatever God he could play in a movie. He was wearing this impeccably fitted burgundy suit that put Phil’s suit from Topman to shame, his skin was all golden brown and his hair landed in waves over his forehead and _shit he’s looking right at me._

Phil is shocked at the eye contact between him and Chris. He can’t get his muscles to move fast enough to look away before Chris is giving him a smug smirk and a small wave. Phil tries to reciprocate like a normal person but he quickly looks away knowing he just made himself look even weirder somehow. 

_Shit. He probably thinks I am such a creep gawking at him._

How could he not gawk though? That was definitely the most attractive man Phil had ever seen in his entire life. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and felt as though a bucket of cold water had been poured over him. _Dan._ Here he was thinking about a different man in this way while his boyfriend laid at home depressed. He instantly felt sick from the guilt and piña coladas. He pulled out his phone unsure about what he was hoping to find.

The notification was from a newsletter he had accidentally subscribed to while online shopping. He went to check his texts with Dan and saw that the last one hadn’t even been delivered. Now he felt sick with nerves as well. In his inebriated state, sipping on the seventh drink of the night, he immediately rings Dan.

“Hullo?”

Dan sounds half asleep as if Phil had woken him up. This is a good sign, if Dan can actually reach his phone to answer it while in this mood.

“Hey, love. I was just wondering what you’ve been up to. Party’s boring without you.” He can hear himself slurring his words. It was such an uncomfortable juxtaposition to be so anxious and so drunk at the same time. It almost felt like his mind was not keeping up with his body with it racing with all the worst case scenarios while his body was literally wasted.

“Phil, are you drunk?” Dan still had that tone in his voice though. That tone Phil hated where it seemed he didn’t care about anything. Usually he knows it’s just a part of his mood but right now it just made him pissed off.

“Yeah, so? Had to entertain myself somehow. Guess who’s here. Guess, Dan,” Before Dan could even attempt to answer Phil began stage whispering into his cellphone, _“Chris Hemsworth.”_

More silence on the line. “HELLO? DAN!” Phil really had to cool it with the drinks if he was actually screaming into his phone right now.

“Agh, Phil! Please... I’m glad you’re having fun. See you when you get back home.” And like that Dan hung up on Phil. Phil looked down into his phone in shock. Dan still had that same tone as before but now maybe with a tinge of annoyance. Why was Dan annoyed? He was the one who told Phil to go to this dumb party by himself. He found himself fuming while sucking in air from the straw in his empty drink. Dan had gotten Phil in such a bad mood and he tried to think of a way to get home. 

While checking the price of a car on his phone, he notices a presence sitting next to him but Phil completely ignores him, too busy using his remaining brain cells to figure out a way to get home.  
“I see you’ve finished up your drink. Would you fancy another one?” Phil was startled that this stranger was talking to him and even more startled when that stranger turned out to be Chris Hemsworth giving him a coy smile.

Phil can’t do anything but stare again.

“I mean we don’t have to drink anything. Maybe we can just go back to my hotel room? This party is a little too busy for me right now but I would really like to talk to you.” Chris began sliding his hand up Phil’s thigh and because of Phil’s decreased motor skills, he couldn’t react until Chris had removed his hand from his leg.  
Phil honestly felt like a gaping fish. This cannot be happening right now. Chris Hemsworth cannot be inviting Phil back to his hotel room right now. He looks down at his drink thinking maybe someone slipped something into it that’s causing him hallucinations. 

“Are you okay, man?” Chris tells him softly before ordering some water from the bartender. “Here, drink some of this.” 

While Phil sips on his water he weighs his options. On one hand, he’s very annoyed at Dan right now. He’s feeling neglected and Chris is making him feel wanted. Also, Dan and Phil made a “celebrity free pass” after drinking a bottle of wine at home like a month ago and Phil had put Chris Hemsworth at the top of his list. Should he test the free pass?  
_What am I thinking?_ Phil is sure he has never felt so nauseous in his life. What’s wrong with him tonight?

“I don’t know, what are you thinking, mate?” Chris flashed him another smile but this one seemed a bit more shy. _Shit, did I say that out loud._

“Um, yeah, you did.” _Fuck._

“Fuck. Um... thanks for the offer but… boyfriend. And drunk? So, I’m going home.” Phil was slurring his words pretty intensely and when he tried to get up the room spun around him and he fell over, gripping the bar so he wouldn’t fall on the ground. 

“Woah, easy there. Here, I’ll help you get home.” Chris put his arm around Phil’s lower back and guided him towards the garage. Phil leaned into Chris’s firm frame. Even this was making Phil want to cry a little. 

Once they got there Chris asked Phil to tell his driver where he lived and he would take him there. Before Phil could get in the car, Chris grabbed him and whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry we had to meet this way. If there’s ever a better time, please, call me,” Chris slipped something into Phil’s pocket and Phil was too drunk to think of something to say back.

The car ride back home was absolutely horrible. He was consumed with guilt while also trying to prevent puking all over Chris Hemsworth’s car from a horrible combination of motion sickness and intoxication. He tried to take deep breaths and block out everything in his surroundings.

He jumped out of the car before it could even come to a full stop and immediately went to the patch of grass in front of his building to empty the contents of his stomach. He feels like total crap in more ways than one.

Once he feels like he’s got a handle on himself, he enters his apartment and begins to go up the stairs. He feels considerably more sober than he was when he was talking to Chris Hemsworth and it makes the whole situation feel even worse. While Dan was wallowing in his depression, Phil was considering cheating on him. He’s never felt like a worse person. 

Before he goes into his room, he goes to the bathroom and attempts to clean himself up. He knows he’ll feel even worse about the night if he allows himself to sleep in his own filth. He enters his room wearing only his underwear and is surprised to see Dan’s body underneath the blue and green blanket. Usually when Dan feels like this, he chooses to sleep in his own room. Seeing Dan’s curls poking out above the blanket in his bed is officially much more than he can handle and he breaks down into sobs. 

He tries to keep them quiet but Dan starts stirring anyway. He quickly moves from where he was leaning against the door frame and tries to slip into bed in the least disruptive way possible while wiping his eyes.

“Phil?” Dan’s small voice calls out into the darkness besides Phil and he feels a new wave of emotion grow inside him but he swallows it down. He drank way too much.

“Yeah,” He didn’t really succeed in keeping his voice from shaking but he hopes Dan won’t question it.

The room is suddenly bathed in light as Dan turns on the lamp next to his side of the bed. When he sees Phil’s puffy eyes and red, blotchy face, his eyebrows immediately furrow in concern.

“Phil? What’s wrong, what happened?” Phil can tell Dan is still in the hole but he’s trying. Phil feels horrible and selfish but he cuddles up closer to him and starts crying into his neck. 

“Nothing, nothing happened. I just got too drunk and missed you.” He will tell Dan what happened but for right now he knows that’ll just make them both feel worse. What they need right now is this. Middle of the night cuddles and the knowledge that they’ll always be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all good guys Phil tells him and even though Dan is upset, they move on hehe   
[reblog on tumblr!](https://phangelica.tumblr.com/post/188662080897/close-to-bad-decisions)


End file.
